Forever In Your Eyes
by InuLorien
Summary: Courtney and Bobby have come to love each other in the past two years that St. Dane has been missing. No trace of him was evident and their lives were perfect as they headed for their last year of school. Suddenly, Courtney vanishes with a note from St. D
1. Guess who's back?

Hello all, so originally, I came here to write anime, and then it turned to harry potter, one of which I'm currently writing, and now I have decided to write a pendragon story because it's sooo freaking cool, so please, if you read this, leave a review. It's my first shot, and I happen to like the idea. Warning, CourtneyXDane. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but.....wait..yeah...not even my innocence, that was stolen too. So basically, read whatever you want, cause none of it's mine!

Quick note to get you started:::::: This story is between the diaries of Bobby and Courtney, each in their own turn. I'll give a note that says when it changes and whose is whose.

Third person view

Bobby Pendragon walked down the court alley way with his girlfriend, Courtney Chetwynde, keeping her close. It was as if he was afraid that something would come and take her away.

But he was more relaxed of late. His greatest enemy, and the one threatening to destroy all life as it was known, was St. Dane, a fellow Traveler who had mysteriously disappeared for the past two years of Bobby's life, much to his relief. He was able to live peacefully on Earth, his home planet, for two years, and with Mark Dimond as is best friend and Courtney Chetwynde as his girlfriend, he couldn't have imagined life to have gotten better. His former uncle's best friend, Spader, posing as his stepdad, the two of them had lived perfectly.

'Bobby,' said Courtney quietly.

'Yeah, luv?' He had developed something of an English accent after he and Spader had agreed that they had just moved from London.

The brunette stopped and turned around, never breaking contact with his eyes. 'I'm afraid that St. Dane will come back and take you away again. Please, Bobby, if he comes back, don't go. I don't want to have to lose you again.' Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Ssh, Courtney, it's ok. St. Dane has disappeared, and there's not hide nor hair of him anywhere. If he comes back, which I highly doubt by now, there's no way he'll be strong enough to beat me. (A/N egotistical, ne?) Don't worry, we'll be all right. We'll be out of school soon anyway. Me and Spader have been working on a plan to get him out in the open once I'm done, and you and Mark are right there in it. Please, Courtney, don't despair on me now. I need you with me. I-' He looked away, blushing slightly.

But he had said too much already. 'What is it, Bobby? You what?'

He turned back to look at her, his eyes gazing deep into hers. 'I love you,' he whispered before kissing her like no other kiss before.

She gasped a little, loving the feeling of intensity that he instilled. He was everything she could have dreamed of, and more. She kissed him back, putting her hands on his shoulders and holding him close.

'I love you too, Bobby Pendragon, Traveler for Earth and soon to be Saviour of the world.' She giggled a little as he took her hand and led her to a nearby restaurant.

A plump little man with a big black mustache and thick wavy hair came to the front of the building, his icy blue eyes sweeping over them.

He smiled broadly as he said, 'Welcome, welcome, to the Great Dane Diner. Can I help the love birds?'

Courtney blushed but Bobby just smiled back and said, 'Sure, that'd be great. We just need a small table for two, thank you.'

The man led them to the back, seating them at a table situated by the window that was reflecting the sunset. It cast a rainbow of colours dancing on Courtney's face.

'You're so beautiful,' he whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud.

'Oh, my God, Bobby, stop. You're not yourself tonight. Let's just enjoy this time together, as when we get back, Mark will bombard us with plans for the new term in school. He's become really into plans, you know? Ever since we became acolytes.'

Bobby smiled mischieviously. 'You're right, luv, I'm not the same. In fact, I'm hardly even me tonight. I'm someone totally different.'

Right before her eyes, Bobby's beautiful brown eyes turned into deep icy blue ones, filled with mischief and triumph. His facial features changed too, his jaw and nose became more prominent, but still retained a youthful glance. St. Dane sat before her, holding her hand like Bobby had been doing only seconds before.

'Really, I do like that new flume. The past can be a dangerous place, or, for those with a sinisterly genius mind, a very useful ally.' He whispered every sentence, putting careful emphasis on the last four words. He grasped her hand tighter and dragged her up, carefully exiting out the back door.

'I love you too, Bobby Pendragon, Traveler for Earth and soon to be Dead!' he shouted, laughing maniacally. 'I really have to thank Pendragon for making himself such easy prey. It's much easier to get to someone through a weakness, and the past two years in isolation, well, let's just say that the St. Dane you knew before-has gone back a few years. Oh, I forgot just how nice it was to be young. I much like this old body of mine much better than the one I had a few years ago. I was so old, so-used,' he whispered the word in her ear, pushing her into a car outside the restaurant.

'You're sick,' Courtney spat. 'I can't believe you'd do something so low life, using me to get to Bobby. He'll come back for me, you'll see.'

He got into the car next to her, starting it up and driving away faster than she could blink.

'Oh, yes, don't you get it by now? That's what I want to happen. I _want _ him to come after you. I _want _ to see Bobby Pendragon, infuriated and ready for a fight, one last, final, fight.' They had arrived at the Bronx subway station, where St. Dane had set up traps and other such things to try to deceive Bobby and Press, but none of them had succeeded in actually killing them. Well, one did, but that was a short lived victory.

'I've left Pendragon a little not, insuring that he comes after you. So don't worry, he'll find us, since you're coming with me everywhere I go. Kay, _luv?_

Courtney just glared at him, sending him her best that would have anyone else running for their moms, but just made him laugh all the harder.

'Come, you stupid little girl, we don't have time for this. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not.'

He pushed her into the room with the flume in it, shouting out, 'Acroptylese.' The flume opened with a shimmering blue light, with stars dancing in the darkness' wake. It was beautiful.

Courtney didn't go in at first, she was too astounded by the colours. She stood admiring them for some time before St. Dane put a hand on her shoulder and said, 'Come, Ms. Chetwynde. We have a flume to catch.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him gently before letting himself be sucked up into the current of swirling colours, holding Courtney tightly beside him so that she didn't end up anywhere else.

They fell into a field of trees, just trees everywhere. There were no hills, but as she looked around, all she could tell was there was a dark, looming, powerful grey sky and deep green trees everywhere. The breeze played a gentle game with her hair, making it dance around her face like butterflies. It was warm, pleasantly so, and Courtney forgot who she was with for a second as she lay back and enjoyed the beautiful scene around her.

'Welcome, Courtney Chetwynde, to Acrotpylese.'

End chapter one.

I hope you guys liked it, I was inspired to write it just this morning and two seconds after that, I was checking the sight to see if there were Pendragon stories on here. Sure enough, there were, so here's my edition for now. Just to let you guys know, they're 17, well, Bobby's 18, but they're seniors in school and St. Dane has just made his first appearance in two years, younger, stronger, and with a new territory that was just a bit strange.

Please leave a review telling me what you think. They're always nice. Thanks for reading! Cya Loriency


	2. Acroptylese

Sorry I've taken so long to update, I'm working on 4 stories, though not all of them are on this site. Please review if you read, and I'd like to thank that of you who did, since it was only one person. I know the whole DanexCourtney thing is new, but I'm hoping you'll get past that, since I've just finished the latest book and am currently waiting for the sixth, if it's not out yet. If anyone knows when it comes out, please let me know through a review, they're greatly appreciated. Thank you, and here's the latest chapter.

Acroptylese (continued)

I've decided to record my trips into a journal like Bobby does, (Lord how I miss him) that way, after all of this is done, I'll have something to look back at. Acroptylese, as Saint Dane calls it, is a beautiful place. Bobby wasn't kidding about each territory being different, and though this is kind of like Eelong, it's totally different in its own way. The mountains are huge, but welcoming; the forests, since it seems that that's all there is, are huge, dense, and absolutely enchanting. It's like whenever you walk into them, they whisper the secrets of the past, and of those who have walked before you.

The skies at night are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; the stars dance and twinkle like jewels in a fireplace, and the breeze is always warm. The moon, oh man, I've never seen a moon so bright, it's like it could light up the whole Earth with just half of its globe, since it's almost like day at night. I've been out several times, in fact, I seem to have developed a thing for working during the night, since I prefer it here than the day. The days, though warm and pleasant, are still….different. It's like it's too much of a reality change for me, and I'm worried that the flume at home has broken already, that I won't ever be able to go back. I know, Bobby said that no one but Travelers could use the flumes, but it's not like I had a choice in the matter, I just hope that he sees that.

My first day here, God, was I scared. I had absolutely despised Saint Dane from what I had read in Bobby's journals, and from what I saw on Eelong, my hatred only intensified. But now, now that he's captured me, taken me away, forced Bobby to hunt for me (if he's even doing that) and try to do his job to protect the territories at the same time, it's too much for him. I can tell that even without seeing him. How are we going to get Gunny and Spader back? There has to be a way, I just know it. There's a gut feeling I have, kind of like when I know we're going to get through a game at home, or when I know Bobby's going to come through his latest encounter with Dane alive, it's just a gut intuition.

Anyway, like I was saying, my first day here was completely terrifying. Saint Dane treated me like a Devil in disguise, being a gentleman, but with a lunatic, sinister edge to his smile the whole day.

'Would you like to stay in the forest or in the houses set up in the nearby villages?' he asked me. Can you say, creepy? This is the guy trying to destroy everything good and just, everything that I love, and he's asking me where I want to stay like it's nothing else.

Silently, I just nodded towards the forest; I felt more comfortable there. The blue eyes demon smiles, a true smile, and turned towards the forests, leading me into the thick trees and dense underbrush. I looked around for any sign of wildlife, but the only thing I heard was a bird, singing in his tree perch a while away. There weren't any squirrels, chipmunks, birds (visible), bugs, nothing! I was scared, until I saw the house in front of me, and just stopped shocked. It was beautiful, charming to say the least.

'What do you think?' came a chilled, but warm voice in my ear. I turned around rapidly and say Saint Dane looking at me, genuinely concerned. It was like he had designed the house for my liking. If that be the case, then so be it.

'I couldn't ask for anything better,' I replied wholeheartedly. My reward was the biggest, most shining smile I've ever seen. It stretched from ear to ear, and easily met his chilly, deep blue eyes, the eyes that never seemed to leave my presence. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the door of the house, laughing like a six-year-old child on Christmas morning, knowing that the puppy he wanted was waiting in one of the many boxes.

Inside, it was warm, cozy, delicate, perfect for me, and equipped with enough supplies for two. That's what confused me.

'Why are there two bedrooms?' I asked, staring at him accusingly. Dane grinned sheepishly, shuffling his feet on the floor. He was starting to act more like the 18-year-old that he looked.

'Well, you see, in order to me to succeed in my task here, I needed to pose as a simple peasant. You'll understand later, I hope. But anyway, I have to stay here, too, but I won't do anything. It'll be like you're my guests, and I treat my guests with the greatest care.'

I remembered the ship on Cloral, what was its name? Whatever, I remembered the crash, the boat of the dead, and how he had smiled like it was just the rain falling on the grass. I shivered involuntarily.

'I'd prefer it if I stayed somewhere else, actually.' I didn't mean to sound so cold and disrespectful, but when you're talking to the guy who wants to destroy everything good and that threatens his world dominating plans, especially one who just kidnapped me, I found my manners had decided to part company with me.

He only nodded, though, as if he had expected my answer. 'Yes, actually, I was expecting that answer. That's why I asked my friend if I could stay in the village with him. I'll take care of you, though, I'll bring you food, take you out to see this beautiful territory, and let you in on some of the mind of Saint Dane.' He grinned evilly again, but it was more…kiddish this time, like he was just planning a joke. I swear, this place seemed to have an affect on him, like it was turning him younger.

'Whatever, I just hope you know that all that you tell me I'll be telling Bobby.'

He smiled like he knew something different, and bowed low, showing off his silky white-blonde hair. I was so unused to seeing it, since normally he was bald, and before that, he had silver hair, thick and curly. I could still remember the time he handed me and Mark the bag with Gunny's hand in it, and his hair went up in flames.

'Good bye.' I shoved him out the door before he had time to fully right himself and locked it with the key I found on top. I pulled the drapes closed and tried to block out my mind as Saint Dane walked away, laughing, not maniacally like he had before, but genuinely, like he was laughing at a joke. I found it to be infectious, and soon after he left, I was laughing too, clutching my sides. I don't know why, though, but it's all right. I'll figure it out later.

I walked back to the kitchen, sitting down and decided to plan my day, seeing as I was stuck in this place without any means of getting back to Second Earth.

**I'm really sorry this is taking so long to write, but if anyone has any ideas for a plot, plz let me know, since I'm not really sure where this is going. Thank you very much for reading, but right now, I have to go. As you can tell, this is just a filler chapter, but I'm doing it like in the book, where they don't have chapters, but different parts of the entries. In case you couldn't tell, this was Courtney's journal. Cya!**


	3. the dreaded, the painful, the terrible

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

All right, I know that I've gotten some reviews in the past couple of months saying, "Omg, it's good, please write more," etc, etc. However, I honestly had no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this. I have no ideas for it whatsoever. I still absolutely love the idea of a Courtney/Dane ship, so if anyone has ever read any other stories with that pair please let me know. However, for now, this story is discontinued. If anyone has any ideas and would like to take it, please let me know--it wouldn't be the first story that I've given to someone else. But just know that stories that I discontinue "for now" usually stay discontinued. There are a lot of stories that I've written, intended as full novels, that I've completely lost sway for. So for those of you that had your hopes up for this story, I'm extremely sorry. I'm very into writing my own works right now, though, and I still am a major HD shipper, though I haven't written or read it in a long long time (prolly because I know that I shouldn't). For anyone that's interested in my original works, go to and you'll see…mostly just the ones that I wanted to post. I have more written. For anyone that's interested in my HD slash/yaoi works, please email or review, and I can give you the name and website (it's a bit hard to get an actual author's link). For everyone else, I'm very sorry to let you down, but this is just so you know. Thanks to all that have reviewed--it's nice to know that even ideas that are "dead" to me are still appreciated by others. Until next time!

-Abby


End file.
